


be with me

by skylosolo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Adventure, Canon-Typical Violence, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Jedi Finn (Star Wars), Jedi Rey (Star Wars), Multi, Post-TRoS, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rescue, Rey Nobody, Rey is Not a Palpatine, World Between Worlds, mentions of depression
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:21:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23978899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylosolo/pseuds/skylosolo
Summary: Three years go by, Rey trains Finn in the ways of the force and one day Rey senses something she hasn’t felt in a very long time. The two Jedi explain to their friends and family that they’re embarking on a dangerous rescue mission.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	be with me

**Author's Note:**

> Let’s go get Ben Solo.

Prologue

* * *

It woke her up. Rey sat up quickly in her bed, desperately gasping for air. Beads of sweat gathered on her forehead and, from what she could tell, her clothes were damn near damp too. Tearing the blanket off of her, she scrambled out of bed, fumbling blindly in the dark to look for a light to switch on.

_This isn’t happening,_ she scolded herself internally. Was it a vision?

This is a dream. She’s dreaming of **him** again. She’s chasing a ghost that has never even appeared to her… and yet, it all feels so clear. Familiar. Like a part of her that’s long died off is sparking to life. It’s that live wire in the wreckage of a starship and she so desperately wants to touch it that it hurts. But not as much as the heartache she’ll feel if she does reach out, just like she has _so many times_ in her meditations, only to be met with empty, cold, numb darkness. An affirmation that she is alone, even though she tries to tell herself the opposite, just like on those lonely nights under the Jakku sky. The nights feel lonelier, though, now that she’s known what it feels like to be whole, to come home. But tonight feels different and she wants to cling onto this before it goes away forever.

Even if it _is_ just a dream.

The sound of bare feet running down the hall outside snaps Rey out her thoughts and she immediately senses who it is before the door swings open. 

A panting Finn is in her doorway and they share the same bewildered look. An energy passes between them and he is somewhat settled as he catches his breath. 

“I thought you were injured with the way you broadcasted your little episode there. You’ve never opened yourself up in the force this much to me, must have been one helluva scare.” Finn walks over to Rey, who sinks to the ground with a huff, and plops down next to her. Her face is hidden from him and her hands are buried in her hair. 

Finn tenderly lays a hand on her shoulder but she stubbornly shrugs him off. 

He frowns at this but doesn’t try again, he’s always been careful not to push her, “You had another dream didn’t you? They’re becoming more frequent, maybe-“

She cuts him off, “I… don’t think this is a dream. I feel something-“

Finn’s head drops. “Rey, he’s-“

“ **No.** Listen to me,” Rey stands up defiantly, “This is different. This is _calling_ me. This is-“

“ _REY.”_ He stands up too. He’s not going to let her lose her grip again.

“ **_WHAT?!_ ** _”_ She’s the first to yell. Finn stiffens at this. “I know you don’t understand so let me make you understand. I feel him. _Ben._ ” It’s the first time she’s said his name in over 2 years and it makes her blink back a few tears. “This is him this time, I know it is. I have died and felt _only_ his life force when I awoke. I know him like no other being in this galaxy.”

Finn sighs and stares sadly at her for a few seconds. It’s not that he doesn't believe her, he just doesn't want to see her crumble again. He wants this for her but he must be the one to think realistically. “It’s been 3 years. How can you be so sure?”

She realizes something and hot tears stream down her face, “Because I don’t feel alone.”

Rey can still hear those hushed words spoken across the stars by him, spoken only for her in a moment of true despair. They rang through her mind and she began to sob. Oh, how she so desperately wanted to reach out and touch him once more, to feel the aliveness of their bond awaken her every sense. 

Finn could only hold her to him and rake his mind for things to say but, truth be told, there was nothing _to_ say. Silence was the best answer for he could never begin to understand the complicated entanglement she was in with a red string of fate pulling at her for eternity. And so, all he could do was be a friend to lean on. Quite literally at the moment.

A little girl with hair that has a mind of its own tugs gently at his pants, he peers down and smiles softly, “What are _you_ doing up, little one?”

“Dadda, why is Rey Rey crying?” She sniffs, upset at the sight of her auntie. 

Rey slowly stops her weeping at this and kneels down to meet the toddler’s height. She wipes her tears and pulls her into a hug. 

“Oh, Paige, just the person I needed to see. Auntie just had a dream, is all. A good one.” 

“Then why are you crying?!” She exclaims sassily and pulls away from the hug to look Rey in the eyes, a pout reminiscent of her mother’s cemented on her lips. “You are Jedi, you have a light stick and beat my Dadda in fights!” As she talks, she makes different motions with her arms to indicate a sword and fighting, making whooshing sound effects as well. Rey chuckles.

“Eheheh, Rey doesn’t _always_ beat Dadda. Sometimes Dadda just lets Master Rey win.”

Rey gives him a look, “Oh, is that right?”

Paige gives him the same look. He’s cornered now. “No, you come home hurt and Mama has to rub special lotion on your-“

“ALRIGHT!” Finn scoops up his daughter and covers her mouth before she can say anymore, “That’s enough of that. Rey, I think I’m going to take her to bed now, I’m sorry. We can talk in the morning, yeah?”

Paige squirms defiantly in his arms and whines at the thought of going back to bed as he walks out.

“Yeah,” Rey sighs, knowing she won’t be getting any sleep tonight, but gives him a reassuring half-smile, “See you in the morning, Finn.”

“It will all be okay. No matter what. Night.” With that, he closes her door. Leaving Rey to sink into her thoughts and ponder on this vision she had. 

“Will it, though?” She whispers to herself.

Rey knows what she must do now. 

And so, she gets to work. 

Finding a place on the ground, Rey settles herself onto it and sits in a meditation form. Her breathing evens out, her heartbeat is steady and her mind rests at ease. She is centered and feels the force flow through her so fluidly.

It takes all of her strength not to let a tear escape from her closed eyes as she feels the life force within her pulse. **His** life force.

“Be with me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I hope you’ll stick along with me for this journey. A full chapter should be out soon after this but be sure to follow my twitter @ skylosolo for any updates!
> 
> I have been itching to write something of this sort ever since TROS happened. I saw some beautiful art with this prompt which I will link down in the comments and I got to writing. You can think of it as a bit of a fix-it fic but I’m really just writing what I feel would happen next with some minor tweaks to canon (rey p*lpat*ne i hate ha) <3
> 
> \- sarah


End file.
